


One Shelter

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pilots crash on a cold world</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shelter

Luke gets the tinder for their fire, profaning his saber with such a mundane task. A well-placed blaster bolt from Wedge starts the fire, but there's just not enough material to make it truly warm through the night, not safely.

The Rogue pilot scavenges all the thermal material they both had out of their downed ships. He has enough to rig one shelter, and he looks toward Luke with a question.

"One will be enough, Wedge." The Jedi Knight smiles in a friendly fashion. "Unless you can't share with a fellow pilot."

Wedge just grins, and sets up the shelter.


End file.
